Dukezap1
dukezap1 is the Owner of the GODZ EMPIR3 gaming network. Launched clan along with zaqwsxer and NWA_XFIREX Bio about me and the history of GODZ: My names Lucas, i'm a Canadian born in 1995. I entered the world of online gaming with MW2 on PS3, I played with friends from school, but it was in Black Ops 1 (2011) that I met zaqwsxer & NWA_XFIREX who had a clan called GODZ. I had never been one to play with others that I didn't know in real life, so joining them was a new experience. We played casually, and 1 day I built a website for fun. Then things started getting serious as Th3_Spian777 and many others started joining and signing up on our website. We played a lot of the game mode Search & Destroy, eventually becoming pub-stompers and getting a small reputation. The ones who stuck with us can be seen in the Leadership area. At this point there was no ELITE, so we could only tell the size of our clan by the members on our site, which at the end of Black Ops 1's life cycle, was around 40 players. When MW3 came around with ELITE we took things even more seriously, expanding and recruiting with every lobby we joined. We ended our MW3 season with the max amount of players allowed on ELITE (100 max) Next was Black Ops 2, this and MW3 were our peak games, not only were we the largest clan on ELITE, but also had a reputation to the point that players in lobbies new who we were and other mini clans spawned off us. Near the end of Black Ops 2, ELITE was broken and soon found out it was due to Ghosts not supporting ELITE, and that ELITE would be shut down. Our hard work was gone, and with the PS4 coming, we were in for change. The Clan was divided when the PS4 launched with ghosts, I was the only one to get it on launch day, waiting as other inner circle members got theres one by one. Ghosts was a disappointing CoD, and it basically began the downward slope of our clan. This is when I decided to change our 'clan' into a 'network'. Instead of only CoD, we now supported multiple PS4 games, and the list still grows present day. This allowed us to expand to player numbers in the 1000's. Advanced Warfare (another disappointing CoD) still could not keep us together, so we continue playing different games to this day. But we will never forget our roots. The people in this network have all had their lives changed, and it's an amazing experience that i'm proud to be a part of. ~We are Immortal My CoD Gaming History: ' '• CoD 3 (Wii) • CoD 5 W@W (Wii) • CoD 6 MW2 (PS3) Favourite • CoD 7 Black Ops (PS3) • CoD 8 MW3 (PS3) • CoD 9 Black Ops II (PS3) • CoD 10 Ghosts (PS4) • CoD 11 Advanced Warfare (PS4) • CoD 12 Black Ops III (PS4)